


The Idea Of Her

by LifeinConfusion



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actor Kihyun, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crossdressing, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating May Change, Rich Hyunwoo, Slow Burn, at some point, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeinConfusion/pseuds/LifeinConfusion
Summary: Hyunwoo was always his Grandmother's favorite but as she grows older and ill she worries about who will care for her dear grandson once she has passed on.  To ease her passing Hyunwoo employs his close friend Kihyun, an actor, to pretend to be his girlfriend so Hyunwoo's Grandmother will be able to be at peace knowing her grandson will be taken care of. it's a simple idea. or is it?





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au based on this prompt from my dear friend: https://twitter.com/stk_mxd6/status/1035721861714173952  
> Thank you for letting me use your idea and for your support and help <3

Hyunwoo looked out the window as he leaned against the pole of the bus he was on. He was on his way back to his apartment after work ended and before he left he had gotten a call from his Mother, his grandma was doing so much worst they they were expecting and everyday she woes about never having gotten to see Hyunwoo find a good girl so she could know he was taken care of when she was done.

Hyunwoo had always been his grandmother's favorite grandchild that had always been clear and so she was always taking care off him but when she fell ill that was when her push for Hyunwoo to find someone started. It wasn’t that Hyunwoo wasn’t trying to find someone but it simply wasn’t as easy as his family tried to make it.

The bus pulled up to Hyunwoo’s stop and he got off. On his way up to his apartment he got a text.

Yoo Kihyun: “Hey hyung! I just wanted to remind you that the school play that I am one of the main stars is premiering tonight and I did save you a ticket! I left it with Hoseok if you are still able to come!”

Hyunwoo smiled gently at his phone, Yoo Kihyun was a friend he had made in college, Hyunwoo had graduated two years ago while Kihyun was in his last year now. Kihyun was an actor and he, in Hyunwoos opinion, was a good one. He always enjoyed seeing him in the plays and he was glad they had stayed close enough after Hyunwoo graduated that he was still able to go and see Kihyun act.

Hyunwoo: “I’ll be there see you tonight.”

Hyunwoo sent his reply as he entered his apartment, it was a modest one bedroom one bath apartment with a decent sized living room and kitchen attached. He walked in and slipped his shoes off at the door before he made his way to his bedroom to change.

Once he was freshly cleaned up from his day at work he checked his phone to see that he had a text from Hoseok, another friend from college but they were the same age so both were graduated he worked as a personal trainer at the gym near the college so he saw their friends who were still in school often.

Shin Hoseok: “Ki told me you are gonna be coming, meet me in front of the theater for the ticket before the show.”

Hyunwoo: “alright i’ll see you there. :)”

He finished getting ready and then headed out to meet Hoseok at the theater.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hyunwoo walked up to where the play was being held, the art building of the college which had a theater inside of it, and smiled when he saw Hoseok leaning against the wall next to the door of the building. Catching the other mans eyes and smiled and jogged lightly over to him

“Hoseok! Hey.” he said stopping in front of him as Hoseok pushed off the wall to stand straight before he moved and gave Hyunwoo and friendly hug

“I’m glad you were able to make it Hyunwoo.” Hoseok said patting him on the back before he pulled away. “Let's head in the show will be starting in like 10 minutes.” he said handing hyunwoo his ticket before he turned and they walked into the building.

Inside it was a basic large corridor with a pair of double doors in the center, on top of them in big letters was “Theater”. There were a couple of freshmen manning the doors obviously acting as ushers perhaps to make a few bucks or because they had been unable to land a part in the actually production. They each had their tickets checked before they were given a playbill for the play and let into the theater to find a seat.

Once they found a seat in about the middle of the theater but a bit more to the back, they only needed two seats it hadn’t been too hard, they sat down and got comfortable. Only a minute or so after they had taken their seats the theaters lights dimmed and relight to signal that it was about five minutes until the curtain went up and the show would start.

Hoseok turned to Hyunwoo with a smile, “i’ve been helping Ki with his lines for this one it seems like it is gonna be a really good one.” He told Hyunwoo with an excited tone His eyes bright with anticipation. Hoseok had always liked helping out with the theater while he was in school but he didn’t have enough control on his facial expressions to be any good at acting but he would still help out Kihyun if he ever needed someone to run lines with.

Hyunwoo nodded at his friend finding his childlike excitement endearing, not that he thought of Hoseok was a child at all but the other male did have a habit to sometimes not seem his actual age.

Before he had the opportunity to reply to this the theater lights dimmed and stayed and a moment later the curtain lifted on the stage.  
The stage was designed after a modern small town downtown area with a small cafe, a flower shop and a clothing store background.

Hyunwoo leaned over and whispered to Hoseok, “so what is the story of the play again? Kihyun never actually told me much about it.”

“Well its kinda based around my fair lady, its suppose to be a modern twist on it but to be honest it's vaguely just a mess, a funny mess but still a mess.” he whispered back. “Kihyun…..he is actually playing the main role.” he added with a chuckle.

Just then out walked the main lady….Kihyun. He was wearing a long brown wig and knee length skirt. He made a oddly convincing girl in Hyunwoo’s eyes and he had to physically shake his head to get thoughts of how cute Kihyun looked out of his head, Hyunwoo wasn’t into guys Kihyun just made a very cute girl. This is the thought that hyunwoo kept in his head as the play continued on.

During intermission while Hoseok had gone to the restroom Hyunwoo was in the lobby of the theater stretching his legs when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket hyunwoo sighed as he saw it was his mother. Stepping away from the noise of the college students around he picked up the call and placed it against his ear already playing out the phone call in his head.

“Hyunwoo? Where are you it sounds quite noisy.” his mother started “oh! Are you out? Are you on a date? I do hope you are son. You know how much Grandma wants to see you with someone.” She continued saying almost everything Hyunwoo had expected. He loved his mother deeply but it was quite tiring when they had the same conversation every time they spoke. Not that that in any way made Hyunwoo forget his manners as he held in the sigh he felt attempt to come.

“No Mother i’m not on a date, i’m at a play to support one of my friends who is in it. I know Grandma wants me to find someone and i am looking but its not quite that easy.” he told his mother forcing a smile on to his face as he always felt his mother was able to tell what face he was making even if they were just talking on the phone. He heard a sigh from the other end before his mother spoke again.

“You know she isn’t doing well Hyunwoo…..even if you aren't sure if there is anyone you think might be good...you should try it out. And then if it works bring her to see your grandmother. I fear she wouldn’t be able to pass on peacefully with all this worry she is holding on to.” she told him almost with a pleading voice that made Hyunwoo feel almost guilty.

“I….i’ll try Mom. if i find someone i’ll let you know.” he replied as the lights in the hall started to flash signaling the the show would be starting again. “I have to go now mom, i’ll talk to you later.”  
“Goodbye Hyunwoo.” His mother said before she hung up.

Hyunwoo put his phone back into his pocket and then made His way back to Hoseok and their seats. He sat down and soon after the lights dimmed and the second act began. This time Hyunwoo had a new thought as he watched kihyun, Hoseok had been right the play was a bit of a messy but it actually seemed like it was supposed to be but Hyunwoo had a feeling that was because of how talented the actors were especially Kihyun. It wasn't that he looked convincing but he also acted convincing so much that Hyunwoo almost felt that if you didn't know who he was that it would be completely possible to mistake the petite man to be a girl, and that sent a world of new ideas and thoughts to hyunwoos mind as his conversation with his mother played out in his mind again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After the play had finished Hoseok got up and grabbed Hyunwoo pulling him out so they could go backstage to see their friend. They got to the door to back stage where they were stopped

“I can’t just let you backstage!” he scrawny Freshmen said to which hoseok rolled his eyes giving Hyunwoo a smirk before turning back to the kid

“Just tell Minhyuk that we’re here, yeah?” he told him raising an eyebrow as he waited. Biting his lip the kid slipped into the door before he came back a few moments later with a taller man with a headset and a slightly bothered expression on his face but on seeing Hyunwoo and Hoseok broke into a huge grin before pulling them both into a hug.

“You both came! Why didn’t you let me know! Gosh if you had i would have made sure everyone knew you were allowed back here. Come on.” he said leading them throw the door before he set the freshman from before back out to watch the door again.

“Gosh i hope i wasn’t as hopeless as some of these freshman are when i was one. Some of them hardly know what up is.” Minhyuk continued to talk as he lead them through. Both of the older man smiled as him fondly as they shared a look and a thought

“You were” they thought and fought to hold in their giggles least Minhyuk realize what they were thinking.

“Don’t worry minhyuk, no one is as useless as you.” a new voice from the left cut in. stepping out of the throng of people moving around wrapping everything up from the play the star of the play emerged to join his friends. He had yet to go back and change out of his final costume a soft green blouse paired with a white skirt and heels. Hoseok wolf whistled while Kihyun walked over earning him an unamused glare as Kihyun stopped next to Hyunwoo. He looked over and smiled at Hyunwoo

“I’m glad you were able to make it. I hope you had a good time.” Kihyun said as he adjusted the hair of his wig.

“It was fun! I liked it alot.” Hyunwoo smiled “you were really good” he added with a nod.

Kihyun laughed, “i felt like an idiot half the time, this play was actually apart of our final and our professor actually had us play ‘climb the ladder’ to pick roles….i have no idea what was going through his mind but i suppose it went okay.” he said and shook his head with a smile. “anyway i need to go change but after we should all go out and get something to eat.” he suggested before going off to change while the others waited for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn’t until after dinner that Hyunwoo was able to get a moment alone with Kihyun after they said goodbye to Minhyuk and Hoseok he grabbed Kihyun’s arm before he could leave.

“I have something i want to talk to you about.” Hyunwoo revealed before he let go of Kihyuns arm. The younger turned back towards Shownu and waited. “You are aware that my grandmother is very ill.” Kihyun nodded, “well lately she was been doing worse which is making her worry about when she passes on.” Kihyun raised an eyebrow

“And what does this have to do with me?” he asked confused.

“I...i want to hire you. To be my girlfriend so that my grandmother will be able to pass on peacefully.” Hyunwoo finally confessed looking at Kihyun with a hopeful look. “I got the idea after seeing you in the play, you were really good Kihyun and you looked so convincing i’m positive no one would be able to tell. And it would mean so much to my grandmother to see i had someone. Please.” he continued.

Kihyun held up his hands and shook his head taking a step back “no way Hyunwoo. Are you crazy? I’m not gonna pretend to be your girlfriend. I’m a guy!” he refused looking at Hyunwoo as if he had grown a second head.

“Please Kihyun! You have no idea how much stress i’m under with my family’s constant nagging to find someone. I have enough to worry about without that, i promise to pay you, you know money isn’t an issue for me” he looked at Kihyun with eyes wide with desperation and hope.

Kihyun looked into his eyes and bite his lip as he thought about it, he really needed the money, especially after he had gotten fired from his job just the other week and he had yet to land another one. He knew Hyunwoo would be good for the money, even if his family wasn’t so well off Hyunwoo would find a way to pay him if he said he would. Looking back at the older man who looked just about ready to get down on his knees if simply begging didn’t work.

“Fine. i’ll do it.” he said looking away “just...stop looking at me like that.” he grumbled

Hyunwoos face light up and his eyes scrunched up as he smiled and if Kihyun blushed as he looked at the joy on the other mans face it went unnoticed as Hyunwoo pulled him into a crushing hug “thank you Kihyun!” he said before he pulled back “i’m sure i’ll met a good girl to date some day but till then i want my grandmother to be able to pass on peacefully. You are going to help make that a reality and i will forever be in your debt.” he rushed out his gratitude “There is a holiday weekend coming up you’ll have a break from school so we’ll visit then...if that's okay with you. I know you don't...go back to your family.” he ended his burst slightly awkwardly not wanting to offend the other.

Kihyun gave him a small smile that was closer to a grimace. “It’s alright, i don’t have any plans.”

Hyunwoo nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...thank you again. It’s late i need to get back home.”

“Yeah...i’ll message you. We are going to need to get our story straight before meeting your family, you know figuring out who my character will be and how we met, that sort of thing. I’ll message you my schedule and we will figure it out.” Kihyun told him figuring out a plan much better than Hyunwoo had, he wasn't even sure if Kihyun was going to agree so he never thought farther than asking.

After another goodbye they finally parted ways Kihyun back to his dorm and Hyunwoo, his apartment. Neither of them even suspecting what would come about from this simple idea.


	2. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter remember to let me know your thoughts in the comments

It had been about two weeks since Hyunwoo had hired Kihyun to be his fake girlfriend and now they had finally matched up schedules to be able to meet, just in time as the holiday was only a week and a half away now. Kihyun had told Hyunwoo he had made a character for himself that he would show Hyunwoo today and then they needed to discuss the semantics of the whole operation. 

Hyunwoo was waiting in his apartment preparing some snacks and drinks for them to have while they figured everything out. He was glad he had picked Kihyun to help him with this, he knew he could trust Kihyun with anything. Even if they didn’t talk or hang out much since Hyunwoo had left college. Hyunwoo had been the first person Kihyun told when his parents had cut him off for being gay, and Kihyun was the first person, and only person, Hyunwoo had told that he didn’t actually want to take over the family business. Hyunwoo hoped that maybe they would be able to get close again after this. 

 

As Hyunwoo finished pouring some boiling water into a teapot his doorbell rang signalling that his actor friend had arrived. Putting everything down hyunwoo quickly made his way to the door and opened it where instead of being greeted by his grumpy friend there was a small and petite lady with raven hair falling just below her shoulders. “Um….can I help you?” he asked taken aback.

 

“Hyunwoo, it’s me. Kihyun” the other said, Hyunwoo recognized the voice instantly and after taking another closer look realized it to be true.

 

“Whoa….you look even better than you did in the play!” Hyunwoo exclaimed as he looked him up and down again before he remembered they were standing in the doorway. He stepped back and opened the door more so Kihyun could enter. Kihyun took off his shoes, a pair of red high heels and then his jacket, short cream colored faux leather, and hung it up before he turned to face Hyunwoo.

 

“Of course I look better, i’m going to need to be very convincing to actually seem like a girl up close rather then just from on stage.” he smiled amused “it seems I succeeded as you seemed to have completely believed it, let’s just hope your obliviousness runs in the family” he joked with a wink. He then moved more into the apartment going to sit on the couch.

 

“Hey, I just wasn’t expecting you to come all dressed up.” Hyunwoo tried to defend himself following after him. Kihyun rolled his eyes and opened up a backpack he had brought with him 

 

“Don’t worry I brought other clothes to change into by the way i’m not going to stay in this the whole time, I just wanted to see what you think. Also here I wrote you a profile of what I made for the character, she is very similar to me so that it won’t be to hard for me to keep up the act the whole time, I picked the name Yeojoo, not really for any reason it just fit well.” he stood up holding some clothes and a smaller bag “You can look it over while I go change then we can discuss everything else” He said before he turned and went to Hyunwoo’s bathroom.

 

Hyunwoo opened up the folder Kihyun had given him and it was quite detailed, listing everything someone who was in a relationship would know about their partner. Hyunwoo chuckled as he read over it Kihyun had been right about keeping it close to how he normally was as everything Hyunwoo knew about Kihyun was the same as Yeojoo but there was also new things he wasn’t aware of. And other than just interested and likes and dislikes there was also a good about of background on the character. Hyunwoo smiled as he realized just how seriously Kihyun was taking this and he was glad, this was another reason he was glad Kihyun was doing this, he knew he would keep it serious like a job, Kihyun would never make a mistake, now Hyunwoo just had to make sure he didn’t.

 

About 15 minutes later Kihyun came out looking like his normal self and his clothes folded neatly and the wig he had been wearing was properly stored. He put it all into his backpack as he sat down again. “I have got to say, it is so nice not being in that anymore. I’ll get use to it but man it is tiring.” he said with a chuckle. “So did you look over the folder, like I said it’s mostly just me but I did change a few things. Sorry if it seems a bit excessive, um but we should talk about how your relationship started.” he said sitting up and leaning towards Hyunwoo. 

 

“Ah….before we get into that I made some tea and snacks.” he stood up to get them but then Kihyun stood up “i’ll grab them you start thinking, how did you meet Yeojoo? When did you ask her out?” he gave him some base questions to think about before he went into the kitchen to grab the refreshments.  Hyunwoo thought, they needed to make it sound convincing. Hyunwoo looked back into the folder as he envisioned actually meeting the pretend girl. 

 

Kihyun came back and set everything on the table before he poured the tea. He looked up at Hyunwoo who had his eyes closed in thought and a gentle smile on his face as if daydreaming of something very sweet. “Hyung?...Hyunwoo?” he prompted softly. Hyunwoo blinked a few times and looked around releasing where he was again 

 

“Sorry, I was thinking of how we would have met, it was on the way to the library, she had tripped and her bag and ripped everything fell out, I was passing by and helped her carry it. We became friends after that, talking every so often. And then we met up again the day after the play and started to reconnect going on some dates until we realized how deeply we felt for each other.” He explained. Kihyun watched him speak in awe, if he didn’t know that it was fake he really would have thought Hyunwoo was talking about someone real.

 

He nodded “that...that sounds good yeah.” Kihyun blushed and picked up his cup of tea and took a sip as he felt almost...jealous of his character. It really had been a while since he had dated anyone.  

 

They continued to figure out all the fine details that they may be asked about by Hyunwoo’s family while they drank tea and munched on snacks. And once they were both satisfied with it all Kihyun grabbed his stuff and said goodbye till they meet again to go to Hyunwoo’s family.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Finally it was the day that Hyunwoo and Kihyun would make the trip to meet his family. They met up early in the morning Kihyun already dressed as Yeojoo as it was only around 2 hours by bus to Hyunwoo’s family home. 

 

Kihyun had never met any of Hyunwoo’s family but he knew they were very rich and important. He fiddled with his skirt making sure it was laying properly as they got closer to their stop. Hyunwoo looked over at him and noticed how nervous he was, he gently leaned over and bumped their shoulders together and gave Kihyun a smile to reassure him once he got his attention.  Kihyun smiled slightly in return and then took a deep breath to calm down. The bus stopped and Hyunwoo stood up holding a hand out for Kihyun, who took the hand and stood up. Hyunwoo lead them off and bus and started walking down the street towards his parents house.

 

“What if they don’t like me?” Kihyun asked, his voice slightly higher in pitch than normal as he had been training it to sound more feminine and he wanted to stay in character. Hyunwoo looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You are silly. Of course they will like you, Ki- um Yeojoo, you are fantastic.” he smiled and patted the younger’s head. It was only a few more minutes before they arrived at the grand house, more like a small mansion, that belonged to Hyunwoo’s parents. Kihyun fiddled with his outfit and pulled a compact mirror out of the purse he was carrying to make sure his make up looked alright. His nerves were getting the better of him. He and Hyunwoo had been preparing non stop in the week before then but he was still worried they would be found out and he wasn’t sure how that would go. Kihyun was pretty sure they would not be pleased that their son had tried to trick them. But it was fine, it was for half a week. 

 

Hyunwoo rang the doorbell and waited a moment before the door opened and a middle aged man opened the door.

 

“Ah, Master Hyunwoo, welcome, your mother has been expecting you.” he said before noticing Kihyun standing slightly behind Hyunwoo, he was looking down at his shoes. “I see you have a guest, I will let her know. Please come in.” He added and opened the door more. Hyunwoo placed a hand on the small of Kihyun’s back and lead him inside where the butler lead them to where Hyunwoo’s mother was, her private study. 

 

“Madam, Your son has arrived, and he has a young lady with him.” The butler announced them before he left closing the door behind him. Hyunwoo’s mother looked up from the paperwork that she had been attending and smiled warmly at them. My son it’s good to see you dear.” she spoke as he stood up and moved closer to give Hyunwoo and hug and kiss on the cheek before she turned to Kihyun and looked her up and down “you never said you were bringing someone, who is this?” She asked with a pleased tone.

 

“This is Yoo Yeojoo, she is….my girlfriend.” Hyunwoo said and smiled at Kihyun. His mother’s smile widened as Hyunwoo spoke.

 

“Oh my! How lovely it is to meet you.” she said and took one of Kihyun’s hands and squeezed it. Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo’s mother, she didn’t look like she was much taller than Kihyun would be but they were both wearing heels but she had much higher heels than Kihyun’s.

 

“H-hello, it’s my pleasure to finally meet you...Hyunwoo speaks very highly of his family.” Kihyun spoke gentle and smiled back at her. She had a very kind looking face and Kihyun almost instantly felt at home around her. 

 

“Come let's go sit and have tea, Your father will be home shortly he had very urgent matters to attend to in the office but he is just as anxious to see you as I was.” She directed the second part to Hyunwoo as she wrapped an arm around Kihyun and lead them both out and down a hall to a living room before she called for a maid and asked for some tea to be brought in for them. Once in the room she let go of Kihyun and sat in a single seat and motioned with her hand for Hyunwoo and Kihyun to sit on the love seat next to her. 

 

Hyunwoo sat closer to his mother and Kihyun sat next to him, close but not too close. Once they had their tea Mrs Son looked at the pair. “So, I feel I should wait for your father to ask many questions, that that I think he will have much interest but just for manners sake. But I must know how long have you been together?” she inquired leaning  forward with interest. 

 

“Um...it’s been about three weeks, it’s a short time I know, but” Hyunwoo turned and looked at Kihyun and took his hands in his own “Yeojoo….means so much to me.” he then turned back to his mother and smiled “I had to introduce her to the family especially Grandma….” he looked down shyly “I want her to know I am taken care of.” he said and then moved his arm and wrapped it around Kihyun and pulled him close. The younger male lifted a hand and tucked some hair behind his ear, he never know how good of an actor Hyunwoo was.  Mrs Son smiled pleased at them. “This is simply wonderful. Ah Yeojoo, you have clearly brought my son such great joy, thank you.” she then stood up “I do wish I could chat some more but I have a few more business matters I must attend to, Mr park will help you get settled and once your father is home we will have dinner, we can go visit your grandmother tomorrow.” She bowed slightly to them before taking her leave.

 

The pair were only left alone a moment before the Butler from before, Mr park, came in and lead them up to the bedrooms. “Your Mother requested that we make up the guest suit for you.” he said opened the door and letting them in to the grand bedroom, inside was a small couch in front of a tv and a coffee table was in the middle. behind that was a slightly separated room with a single queen sized bed and to the side of that room was a connecting Bathroom. Kihyun looked around the place but when he turned to address the butler he was gone so he turned to Hyunwoo with wide eyes

 

“Hyunwoo…..there is only one bed?!? Is your mother that desperate to get you to settle down?”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


A few hours later after Hyunwoo and Kihyun had finished getting all their bags and things settled the butler came and informed the pair that dinner was being served.

 

When Hyunwoo and Kihyun got to the dining room Mr and Mrs Son were already seated and waiting for them patiently. Mrs Son’s face lit up when she saw them, Mr Son had a much more subdued expression on his face. He and Hyunwoo were similar in this Kihyun thought both quiet men when you meet them but he had a feeling Mr Son wasn’t as hard as he seemed.  

 

“Ah, there you are, please sit.” Mrs Son said waving at the two empty chairs with places set. Hyunwoo and Kihyun quickly moved to take their seats. Mrs Son smiled at Kihyun “Yeojoo you are so beautiful, it’s no wonder Hyunwoo was taken by you, my son has always had good taste in people.” she smiled proudly at her son. Kihyun blushed and looked down at his lap.

 

“Thank you ma’am.” He replied. A second later some servants came in carrying trays with food which they proceeded to place on the table before they left and the family started to serve themselves and eat. Hyunwoo ate a lot as he normally did and Kihyun stuck to eating a bit less than he normally would wanting to see more petite not wanting to seem odd right away by eating more than a girl normally would.  They had light conversation through dinner mostly between Mrs Son and Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Mr Son paying most attention to their food. As they all finished up with their meals Mrs Son turned to Hyunwoo.

 

“You’re grandmother is still at her house, she made it clear that is were she would choose to stay and not in a hospital, some of your cousins have taken the time of the holiday to spend time with her and are staying there with her, Tomorrow you and Yeojoo should go and met her, your Father and I still have some business we must take care of so we will not be free until the day after tomorrow but you should still take the time to introduce Yeojoo to the family, understand?” She looked at him waiting for a response

 

Hyunwoo smiled and nodded “that’s what I was planning to do, I know the family will like her and i’m excited for them to meet Yeojoo” He replied looking over at Kihyun and putting his hand on top of Kihyun’s and squeezed Kihyun looked to the side shyly.  Mr Son looked up at them and nodded once before he stood up

 

“I have some things I must finish up tonight but it was lovely to meet you Yeojoo. It’s clear my son cares for you deeply and you do the same. Thank you.” he said and then bowed before he left. 

 

Mrs Son chuckled at her husband “what a silly man he is, but he is right there is still more we both have to do, i’ll let you two go get cleaned up and rest for tomorrow” she said standing herself and then winked at Yeojoo before leaving herself. 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Once they made it back to their room they faced the dilemma they had put aside from before. There was only one bed. Kihyun eye’s it worryingly unsure what they should do, he didn’t want to make Hyunwoo uncomfortable. Hyunwoo on the other hand didn’t seem peeved at all by the single bed making his way over to his bags and pulling out this toiletries and some sweatpants.

 

“I’ll take a shower first so that you can take your time...getting all that off.” Hyunwoo told him gesturing to his face and clothes. Kihyun nodded and then walked over to his own bags while Hyunwoo when to the bathroom so he could prepare everything he needed.

 

A minute or so after Hyunwoo had gotten into the shower Kihyun's phone buzzed with a text.

 

_ Minhyuk: Kihyun~ i’m sooo bored without you here, and mom and dad miss you as well. I can’t believe you told Hyunwoo that you had no plans for the holidays. You always come with me!”  _

 

Kihyun signed and rolled his eyes before a fond smile rolled on his face as he read the text from his best friend. It was true ever since he fell out with his own family Minhyuk had always dragged him along to spend holidays with his family, after the first time Kihyun never needed to be dragged again his friends family accepting him completely.

 

_ Kihyun: oh don’t cry you drama queen. It’s one holiday out of many. Plus it’s nice getting more time with Hyunwoo, we hardly see him since he graduated.  _

 

Kihyun put his phone down again and finished getting his things ready for when Hyunwoo was done in the bathroom. Hardly one minute later his phone was going off again and he rolled his eyes finishing getting his things before he picked up his phone again. 

 

_ Minhyuk: Ooooooh, now I see. Gosh….are you seriously still on that? _

 

_ Kihyun: if what I think you are asking is if I still having feelings for him. And the answer is no, that was freshmen year before I knew he was straight alright, He is just a friend and thats all I want. _

 

_ Minhyuk: yeah sure, and I don’t want to completely jump on the dick of a certain aspiring model. We all say things to help us sleep at night Kihyun.  _

 

Kihyun glared at his phone before he flipped in on silent the stuffed it back into his pocket as he heard the door of the bathroom open not noticing how much time had pass or when the water off the shower turned off. Hyunwoo walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants. 

 

“It’s all yours.” He said before walking over to but his things away. Kihyun quickly got up and made his way into the bathroom to change out of Yeojoo. He was vaguely worried about what if someone came in during the night and saw him without the wig but he also knew it would be a lot more of a hassle to one try and sleep in it and then he would have to brush it out in the morning so he just opted to taking it off. 

 

About 45 minutes later he came out of the bathroom in a light t-shirt and some loose pants. Hyunwoo was laying on the bed playing some game on his phone. Kihyun put his things away before he walked over to the side of the bed Hyunwoo was not on and got under the covers, it wasn’t that late but he had been on high alert all day and was quite exhausted. Hyunwoo hadn’t noticed him until he started to get in bed. He looked over “ah...it’s Kihyun again.” he chuckled “it’s really amazing how different you and Yeojoo look. It really is like a completely different person.” he said before he put his phone down and stood up “i’ll turn the lights off, we should get some sleep so we’re ready for tomorrow.” he walked over to the light and shut it off before he got back into bed and laid on his stomach face facing the wall. Kihyun laid still on his back staring at the ceiling and willed his mind to quiet so he could sleep. 

 

It felt like ages to Kihyun before he finally heard the slow evening of Hyunwoo’s breath signalling that he had fallen asleep. Kihyun then turned and picked his phone up again for the bedside table. 

 

_ Kihyun: He is just a friend. _

 

_ Minhyuk: Then why are you still awake? _

 

Kihyun stared at the reply and then put his phone back down and shook his head again before he all but forced himself to fall asleep. 


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this chapter to you, school and MX's comeback distracted me. as always let me know what you think at the end! hope you enjoy!

 

It was the next morning, Hyunwoo was wrapped in a warm cocoon of warmth and had a pleasant weight on top of his left side as well. He snuggled deeper into the covers and pressed close to the soft weight to his side, one of his arms wrapped around it and pulled it closer. This caused the weight to make an annoyed grunt and try to move away from Hyunwoo. Slowly as his mind woke up more Hyunwoo realized that the grunt had come from a person and quickly opened his eyes and looked around and spotted Kihyun who was thankfully still mostly asleep still. Hyunwoo took a breath and then slipped his arm out from under Kihyun and got up as quietly and without disturbing Kihyun as best as he could. Hyunwoo made his way to the bathroom and closed the door before he turned the shower on to warm up. 

 

Back on the bed Kihyun was slowly starting to rise from his slumber as the bed got significantly colder as half of the sheets had been flipped over exposing Kihyun’s back to the harsh cold air of the morning. He tried to curl himself into a ball to keep the warmth but since he couldn't find the end of the cover to flip it back up in the end he accepted his fate and opened his eyes rubbing them to get rid of the sandman's work as he sat up and then looked around the room. He soon deduced the cause of his awakening, Hyunwoo had gotten out of bed. It seemed odd to him that he had ended up sleeping longer than Hyunwoo as Kihyun was almost always one of the first ones awake wherever he went. This morning had been different it seemed and Kihyun hadn't the slightest as to why. Except maybe he did, Kihyun had always been able to sleep better when he slept next to someone else, the warmth of another body comforted him into a relaxed state where he was able to sleep for longer than normal, he learned this while he still lived at home as a child first it was sneaking into his brothers bed after he was woken by a nightmare and then later when he started having sleepovers with a young and clingy Minhyuk. But it had been so many years since the last time he had honestly slept in the same bed as someone, it was nice. 

 

While Kihyun had been thinking he didn’t notice the water from the shower turn off and then a moment later a towel clad Hyunwoo emerged from the bathroom. 

 

“Ah, I’m sorry if I woke you, but I’m done in the bathroom so if you want to get ready feel free, I’m sure mother will have breakfast prepared for us before we leave to meet the family.” Hyunwoo explained walking over to his bag and pulling out an outfit while Kihyun grabbed his own things and headed into the bathroom. Hyunwoo changed and the when sat down on the bed to wait for Kihyun. 

 

It was a few minutes later that Kihyun exited the bathroom completely in Yeojoo, and just like every other time Hyunwoo was completely taken aback at the transformation, it really was like Kihyun was a different person, except when you looked too close and then you could see the little bits of Kihyun he wasn’t able to cover up and hide. Hyunwoo just didn't focus on those parts and it was easy to pretend that it was real and Hyunwoo wasn’t just faking it with a guy pretending to be a girl. Hyunwoo just hoped that one day it wouldn’t be pretend that he actually found a nice girl like Yeojoo and was able to have a family, give his parents the grandchildren they deserved. Hyunwoo had been dreaming of raising a family for so long, sadly he just wasn’t good at the whole dating thing, the longest girlfriend he ever had was 6 months and that had been in high school. 

 

“Hyunwoo?....Hyunwoo?” Kihyun called out to Hyunwoo causing him to snap back to himself and look over to show Kihyun had his attention. “I just said that I’m ready now.” Kihyun informed. Hyunwoo nodded and got up from the bed. 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

About an hour later they had eaten and collected themselves and were now in a car on their way to Hyunwoo’s Grandmother’s house.  Hyunwoo was pretty still as he looked out the window watching the scenery go by. Kihyun glanced over at Hyunwoo and tilted his head. 

 

“Hey? Are you okay?” Kihyun asked placing a hand on Hyunwoo’s knee leaning over and forward trying to get into his line of site. Hyunwoo noticed him in the corner of his eye and blinks a couple times before looking back at him.

 

“Sorry, I was thinking, I haven’t seen my grandmother for a few months I’ve missed her, I’m glad I’ll at least be able to give her a little bit of peace.” he smiled and placed a hand on to Kihyun’s “thanks to you.” he emphasized the end with a nod of his head. Kihyun blushed a little and looked away moving his hand back to his own lap. Hyunwoo smiled gently as he looked at him. “You’re cute.” he said with a chuckle and before Kihyun could reply the blush on his cheeks darkening the car slowed to a stop and they were at their destination. 

 

Hyunwoo got out of the car and held a hand out for Kihyun to help him out of the car. As Kihyun was stepping out of the car there was a loud bang as the front door of they house they were in front of opened up and a there was a young man jogging out to meet them.

 

“Hyunwoo~” The new boy called out before he collided with Hyunwoo wrapping his arms around him. “It’s been so long!!” the boy said as he stepped back almost bouncing on his feet and smiled at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo chuckled and patted the other on his head.

 

“Hello Soonyoung, it has been a while, how are you?” Hyunwoo asked. Next to them Kihyun closed the car door as he looked at the new boy up and down assuming it to be one of Hyunwoo’s cousins. Hyunwoo was still holding Kihyuns hand he realized as he watched as Soonyoung gave a pointed look at their hands before looking Kihyun up and down. 

 

“Soooo, who is this?” he asked tilting his head and trying to figure out Kihyun. Kihyun shifted slightly and looked back at him.

 

“This is Yeojoo! She is my girlfriend” Hyunwoo said pulling Kihyun closer and letting go of his hand in favor of wrapping an arm around him. Kihyun smiling in response, wanting to give a good first impression.  Soonyoung gasped and threw his arms up in surprise. 

 

“Oh my god! So it wasn’t a lie you do have a girlfriend! I gotta be honest we didn’t actually believe you had finally been able to get one” he laughed his eyes crinkling up as his glee shone on his face. Once he calmed down he held a hand out for Kihyun “nice to meet you Yeojoo, I’m Soonyoung, nice hair, it’s really pretty” he said as Kihyun took his hand and shook it. “Come on inside, Grandmother is sleeping at the moment but I know once she wakes up she’ll want to see you. She was super excited when she heard you were coming for the holiday, your mother swore us to secrecy about the whole girlfriend, I guess she wants you to let Grandmother know.” he said before he turned towards the door to the house and started leading them up and into the house. “Since grandmother is napping lets go introduce Yeojoo to the others! I know they will be dying to, first see that is wasn't a lie and you do have a girlfriend and second actually see her in person.” he prattled on as he lead them inside the house and then down some stairs to a basement where sitting in a semicircle on verise chairs and couches the rest of Hyunwoo’s cousins, who were there, sat chatting. There were four more people down here, a long brunette sitting comfortable with her back facing Shownu, Kihyun and Soonyoung, a vaguely intimidating looking man sitting to the brunette’s left with another girl, who Kihyun assumed was his girlfriend but she didn't have many noteworthy things about her, then across from the first girl sat a third girl who had been in the middle of telling a story.

 

Hyunwoo smiled as he took in the group. “Hey everyone.” he spoke up causing the group sitting to turn and acknowledge the newcomers. The first to move was the girl who had had her back to them at start, she grinned and stood up quickly rounding the corner and hugging Hyunwoo.

 

“Hyunwoo! It’s been so long” she said pulling back and then ruffling his hair a bit, though she had to stand up on her toes to accomplish this, standing around 6 inches shorter, She was soon joined by the others, all but the assumed girlfriend gave Hyunwoo a hug. 

 

“It’s crazy how long its been since we’ve gotten together!” the other male cousin said also ruffling Hyunwoo’s hair but having a much easier time even as he himself was a bit shorter than both Hyunwoo and Kihyun. He then pulled the girl he had been sitting with and confirmed Kihyun’s suspicions as he kissed her on the cheek before turning back to Hyunwoo. “This is my girlfriend Ji-hye.” his eyes then moved over to Kihyun. Hyunwoo followed his eyes and then remembered he needed to introduce them. 

 

“Oh yeah… this is my girlfriend.” he said wrapping his arm back around Kihyun and pulling him closer “her name is Yeojoo” he grinned.

 

“EEEEEEY!!!!” the obviously youngest of the cousins, the girl who had been sitting to the right, squealed and clapped her hands before moving closer and hugging Kihyun “I can’t believe you actually have a girlfriend, it’s almost as unbelievable as Eunkwang having one” she laughed still hugging Kihyun close. 

 

“Joo-yeon, maybe you should let the poor girl breath” the older woman said with a smile and a roll of her eyes as she pulled the other back. Kihyun chuckled gently and rubbed the back of his neck not having expecting the hug. “I’m sorry for Joo-yeon’s excitement. I’m Hyolyn, by the way.” she held her hand out for Kihyun who shook it and smiled back.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” he looked down took a breath and then looked up at Hyunwoo. “I’m so glad I am able to be here for Hyunwoo.” he said and leaned closer and laid his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and placed a hand on his chest pressing close. Hyunwoo blushed a bit but wrapped his arm more securely around him. “I’m so glad I am able to be here for my Hyunwoo.” he added closing his eyes and playing the part of the loving girlfriend seamlessly. Hyunwoo played his part well right back leaning slightly and kissing his head. Hyolyn looked them up and down an unreadable expression on her face before she smirked and bit her lip as if to hold in a laugh.  

 

Eunkwang raised an eyebrow. “Am I the only one extremely surprised. You know Yeojoo, we’ve never seen Hyunwoo like this. He is weirdly gentle with her.” he reveal plainly Hyunwoo pulling back and blushing while Kihyun chuckled into his hand.

 

“It may surprise you but I know, he was never like this before we started dating.” he replied sending a wink at them causing them all to burst into laughs. 

 

“Come on, let’s sit down and catch up” Hyolyn suggested nodding her head towards the seats before everyone agreed and moved to get more comfortable. 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

An hour later after they had all finished catching but with all their lives for the most part Joo-yeon and Soonyoung the youngsters of the group had decided they were tired of talking and suggested they play a game. Which is how the group now found themselves in a game of truth of dare which was more of an excuse to try and pull more information out of the new couple or for Hyunwoo and Eunkwang to enjoy some friendly competition of who will back down from a dare first. They were all having a good time and Kihyun didn’t even feel that awkward anymore the girls having taken ‘Yeojoo’ under their wing as they laugh at the boys shenanigans, Soonyoung was trying hard to join in the others competition but ended up chickening out pretty quickly.  

 

Hyunwoo was enjoying himself catching up with his cousins and soon enough he and Eunkwang decided to take a break from their wild dares and turned their attention back to the others. Eunkwang went back to his girlfriend and Hyunwoo went and sat next to Kihyun again and smiled at him. Hyolyn again looked the pair up and down before hiding a small knowing smile.

 

“So Yeojoo! What did Hyunwoo do to win your heart?” Joo-yeon asked resting her chin in her hand looking at them. Hyunwoo looked down at Kihyun who had an adorable thinking face on. The black hair of his wig falling beautifully around his face. Hyunwoo wrapped his arm around him pulling him closer. Kihyun glanced up at him and smiled before Kihyun turned back to Hyolyn and started to speak.  

 

“I don’t know really, he has always been nice, at first it was a bit awkward he never would say anything and I always thought he didn’t like me. It was only after this one time that he ended up staying up all night with me at the library helping me finish this paper I had due that I realized he wasn't all that scary” Kihyun said with a chuckle at the end. Hyunwoo smiled as he remembered the night Kihyun had described, it wasn’t pretend that had happened about a month after Hyunwoo had met the younger. 

 

“Gosh, I can see Hyunwoo doing that, he is such an protective guy when it comes down to it.” Soonyoung  admired laying against Hyolyn you looked down at the younger cousin amused before looking back at the couple. 

 

“So, it seems pretty serious between you two, can we expect to see more of you Yeojoo?” Hyolyn asked crossing her arms as she relaxed against the couch. Kihyun chuckled nervously but before he had a chance to answer the question a young maid came down. 

 

“Madam Son has woken up and is requesting to see you all. Though due to her health only one person may see her at a time.” the maid spoke soft and then stayed and waited for who would ever go first. Eunkwang got up first 

 

“Since I’m the oldest I’ll go first. I mean we all know who grandmother is really wanting to see” he said sending a smirk Hyunwoo’s way. “Oh and you’re not allowed to talk about anything interesting while I’m not around.” he called out as he followed the maid up to visit with their grandmother. 

 

Eunkwang was with their grandmother for about 10 minutes before he came back and Hyolyn went after him, then Soonyoung, and Joo-yeon after him. The cousins agreed among themselves to tease their grandmother slightly by making her wait to see Hyunwoo who they all knew was her favorite even if Hyunwoo tried to deny it.  

 

And finally Hyunwoo was called to his grandmother's room, He grabbed Kihyun’s hand 

 

“I want to introduce you to her, come on.” he explained and pulled the other along behind him. They walked up the stairs and down a long hallway, an intricate runner laid under their feet, and old hand painted portraits of old family members. Soon they made it to His grandmother's door where the maid knocked and waited for a response before she opened to door and motioned Hyunwoo inside. 

 

Hyunwoo’s Grandmother’s room was a large and elegantly decorated room, it had a medium dark hardwood flooring with a large carpet covering most of the room. Most of the furniture all matched the floor with some things having hints of red with matched with the covers of the large bed that sat against the back wall, which is where Hyunwoo’s grandmother lay, small sickly frame almost seeming as if she was being swallowed whole by the bed. 

 

Grandmother seeing that Hyunwoo had entered, but not noticing Kihyun’s smaller frame behind him,  lifted up her arm reaching out to him as she smiled gently “Hyunwoo, my child, oh how I’ve missed you.” she spoke as Hyunwoo moved towards her, he motioned for Kihyun to stay where he was for now. He pulled up a chair that had been placed at the side of her bed from previous visitors. Once he had sat down he gently took his grandmother's hand in his own. “It’s been much to long since you last visited me. Are you eating enough? It’s so easy to fall into bad habits when you live alone. “ She fussed weakly at the man he smiled gently at her.

 

“I’m sorry Grandmother, it has been to long. Don’t worry I am eating.” Hyunwoo reassured her as he moved his thumb in small circular motions against the back of her hand calmly. “And….there is another thing you don’t have to worry about now grandmother….” He added glancing over his shoulder he nodded for Kihyun to move closer. Kihyun slowly came up behind Hyunwoo and looked down at the women in the bed. “Grandmother….this is Yeojoo...she is my girlfriend.” Hyunwoo said looking up at Kihyun and smiled before he lifted his hand and took one of Kihyun’s in his own placing a gentle kiss on the inside of his wrist. Kihyun blushed darkly and looked away for a moment before he turned back and looked at Grandmother and bowed lowly 

 

“Hello Grandmother...it’s an honor to finally meet you, Hyunwoo speaks of you very highly.” Kihyun spoke softly. He knows how much Hyunwoo’s grandmother means to him so he wanted to make the best first impression that he could even if it was all under a lie.  The women looked up at Kihyun and smiled 

“Oh Hyunwoo...what a beautiful young woman you’ve brought to me.” she gently squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand before she let go and raised it up for Kihyun to take. Kihyun quickly realized what she was doing and took her hand. She then looked back at Hyunwoo. “This gives me such peace my child, I was so worried you would be lonely all alone but now I see you have someone.” she moved her hand back down to her lap as she took a slightly labored breath before she broke into a small coughing fit. Hyunwoo watched her, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Kihyun placed his hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder to comfort him. 

 

“Grandmother you should rest, we can talk more later.” Hyunwoo said worried that she had made herself tired with all the visitors. She shook her head as she recovered 

 

“I want to speak to Yeojoo, alone. then I will rest.” she replied firmly. Kihyun tensed slightly worried about being alone with the older women. But Hyunwoo knew from the tone of His grandmother's voice there would be no arguing so he nodded and stood up before he offered the chair to Kihyun. Once Kihyun had settled into the chair His Grandmother set a firm stare on Hyunwoo before he bowed and then left the room. 

 

Kihyun kept his eyes down nervous about why she wanted to speak with him alone. His hands were in tight fists on his lap so he wouldn’t fidget. There was a gentle chucking and Kihyun’s head shot up looking at the old woman laying in the bed, laughing at him. He blushed and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it

 

“I’m not going to hurt you child, there is no reason to look so nervous.” she smiled at Kihyun and held out her hand for his once more. Kihyun complied and took her hand still blushing darkly but smiled back at her. “I wanted to thank you Yeojoo, My Hyunwoo hasn’t had many relationships and I have been so worried about him, always being so quiet as he is.” She squeezed Kihyuns hand before she started to rub it with her thumb just like Hyunwoo would do. “It’s not good for him to be alone, he needs someone by his side or else he would just stay in his own private shell, but you I can tell that’s not your way and I know you are good for my boy.” she said staring so warmly at Kihyun.

 

Kihyun looked down and bite his tongue as he started to feel overwhelmed at the old woman's words, so sincere and loving, it almost made Kihyun feel dirty for lying to her. 

 

“Please, won’t you do my the favor of watching over my Hyunwoo, I don’t have much longer in this world and I need to know he will be taken care of.” She pleaded to Kihyun, who by now had started to shake lightly as he worked harder to fight off the tears in his eyes. 

 

“Of course, Grandmother. I’ll always watch over him.” he replied before he stood up and bowed “i’m sorry I must excuse myself. I-it was lovely to meet you.” he said before he turned abruptly and fled the room.  

 

Just outside the door Hyunwoo stood waiting, and was shocked as suddenly the door was thrown open and a crying Kihyun rushed out. It was only by instinct that Hyunwoo had been able to move and catch the other before he could disappear down the hall. Seeing the tears Hyunwoo was immediately nervous that he had been wrong in assuming that His grandmother had liked Kihyun as it had seemed. 

 

“Yeojoo...what happened? Are you okay? What did she say?” He asked holding Kihyuns wrists to keep him from escaping. He other man sniffed and blinked his eyes trying to get his tears to calm. 

 

“I’m sorry….t-this isn’t what it looks like” was all he managed before he burst into tears again. It pulled at Hyunwoo’s heart to see the other this way so he pulled him into a hug and held him close against his chest as he other cried.  

 

It was a few several more minutes before Kihyun had calmed enough to speak again. He pulled back and wiped his eyes before taking a few more deep breaths 

 

“I’m sorry again, nothing is the matter….Your Grandmother…..she is one of the sweetest women I have ever met….she was so loving and kind to me...I wasn't expecting it….I was overwhelmed.” he wiped his nose and blinked a few more times as the last few tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Hyunwoo visible relaxed as he heard Kihyun’s explanation. 

 

“See...I knew she was going to love you.” He smiled at Kihyun and patted his shoulder. “Come on. While you were in there the maid informed me that dinner was ready, the others will be waiting for us. Come on.” he waited for Kihyun to nod before Hyunwoo took his hand and led him away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and some kudos if you liked it and don't forget to subscribe for future chapters.


End file.
